Courage on the Homefront
by BookwormDreamer1990
Summary: When the rest of the world comes under fire by outside nations – brave men and women step up to join the battlefield and defend the United States, while there are those courageous folks who stay behind to keep things going on at home; perhaps they will find love in the most unexpected times of heartache as the death toll continues to rise not knowing where their loved ones are...


**Courage on the Homefront** **  
**By: BookwormDreamer1990  
AU/AH, Ensemble pairings. When the rest of the world comes under _fire_ by outside nations – brave men and women step up to join the battlefield and defend the United States, while there are those courageous folks who stay behind to keep things going on at home. Perhaps they will find love in the most unexpected times of heartache when the death toll continues to rise never knowing if their families will ever return… [CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS]

 **Title:** Courage on the Homefront **  
Authors:** Court (BookwormDreamer1990) and Katie (TheIrishShipperholic) **  
Disclaimer:** Neither of us takes any credit for anything but this story and any original character. **  
Show/Movie/Book:** TO (The Originals)/TVD (The Vampire Diaries)  
 **Pairings/Couples:** AU/AH, Ensemble pairings.  
 **Rating:** M/R (Mature)  
 **Summary:** When the rest of the world comes under _fire_ by the outside nations – brave men and women step up to join the military and defend the United States, while there are those courageous folks willing to stay behind and keep things running on the Homefront. Perhaps they will find love in the most unexpected times of heartache while the death toll continues to rise never knowing if their loved ones will ever return…  
 **Author's Notes:** I kinda-sorta persuaded Katie to pick up and do a rewrite of our story, Live and Learn, because after rereading it… I didn't like the direction it was taking. This new version is based on Green Day's Wake Me Up When September Ends as well as Carrie Underwood's Just a Dream when my OC Savannah Cook is left behind by her ex-fiancée. I won't spoil all the details and let you read the first chapter. Watch the video on YouTube to understand where she's coming from! XOXO  
 **  
Chapter One**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia, Cook Boardinghouse, May 12, 1861  
**  
… _as my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost, wake me up when September ends…_ _  
_  
Savannah Violet Cook was currently sitting at the grand piano playing her scales when something caused the fingers of her right hand to slip making her play a sour note. That "something" was a servant walking in with a silver tray that had two pieces of mail along with a letter opener that was sharp enough that she could have slit their throat if she desired to. Savvy possessed quite a temper, and anything could set her off, but she stood up and sat facing the opposite direction on the piano bench. She simply used the letter opener to pop open the warm imprinted pressed ring of the current President before allowing a scream that was shrill enough to wake the dead. Picking up the trail of her emerald blue dress, she was currently on the hunt for her idiot of a fiancée, Ezekiel Bell, " **Ezekiel Bell! Where are you?** " She finally found him in the kitchen munching away at a piece of Johnnie cake smirking and feeling all victorious with himself." **Zeke... Why are you sitting there feeling all victorious with yourself? You know what, I don't even want to hear it..."** With a slap across his face, smirking, Savvy told him, **"Get your things and get out! We're through because clearly, you were too much of a damn coward to tell me yourself you were joining the bloody military!** " She was too furious to hear his response tugging his engagement ring off of her left third finger throwing it down at his feet before storming out of the front door going to the Mikaelson Manor. She was too upset to go anywhere else at this point and needed to see one of her best friends since childhood, Elijah, perhaps he could shed some light on the situation and calm her down. Tears were streaming down her face at this point, and she shakily wrapped a hand around the rope giving a tug, but in the end, had to use both hands. Sniffling as a servant opened the door, she simply requested, " **Good…afternoon…would you be so kind...to fetch…Master Elijah or N-n-Niklaus p-pp-please?** " She pulled out her trusted handkerchief that she embroidered her initials onto a while back and dabbed at her eyes that seemed to not want to dry. Somehow, she managed to blow her nose at the very least before the female servant reappeared with Master Niklaus and she was eternally grateful to see him. " **'Ello Nik... I realize I'm probably not who you expected to see but...** " Another round of tears cascaded their way like a waterfall down her face and she bit her lower lip feeling her cheeks warm.

 **Later...**

… _Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know, I can't even breathe it's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background everybody's saying, he's not coming home now…_

" **Well, I mean if you're crying, come inside. I'm not leaving my beautiful neighbor and best friend since childhood outside on the porch to continue crying love.** " Smiling gently, Klaus guided her inside and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. He was not about to take advantage of her considering the way he had begun attempting to court the beautiful Lady Caroline Forbes. " **Would you like me to find Elijah and take care of your idiotic ex-fiancée?** " It was nice hearing her chuckle and before he could snap his fingers to beckon their servant Katherine, he smiled watching as she brought them both tea in Ginori cups and set the two saucers down on the table beside them. " **No need to come and find me, brother, I am right here.** " Savannah heard Elijah's voice and just about spit out the tea that she had taken a sip of before bringing up her right hand that was covered with a white glove in order to cover her cough.

Her cheeks turned the color of a light pink as she began blushing in Elijah's presence and looking up at him, she heard the servant girl giggle across the room in the meantime. Lowering her gaze, she gave Katherine a glower before waving her off and set her teacup down on the matching saucer. " **Nik** **was going to find you because Zeke was too much of a coward, and decided to enroll in the military without even bothering to talk to me about it first. I suppose I understand, but I do wish he had spoken with me before losing me altogether. When I found him in the kitchen, he was literally sitting there staring at me eating his piece of Johnnie cake... How am I supposed to be proud of him now?** " She folded her gloved hands in her lap wringing her handkerchief between them angrily huffing as the tears began bubbling up inside of her once again. Elijah watched as Nik vacated his seat giving him a look that said ' _ **I am not touching this conversation with a ten-foot pole brother...**_ '

Sighing and unconsciously rolling his eyes, Elijah unbuttoned the top button of his suit jacket sitting in the chair across from his best friend that he had known since they were about eight years old. Savvy was an interesting person and one that had constantly been shattering his heart since the tender young age of sixteen whenever she had flaunted her love for other men that were courting her. Technically, though, it was not her fault that her parents made her be with men she despised. Knowing of her affections for him the day she celebrated her sixteenth birthday, and Elijah his eighteenth, he would not fail to reveal his feelings for her now. Eli knew that he would need to speak to both of his parents about having her moved into a spare bedroom down the hall from him, but this was because a temptation existed between them and he did not want to be the one to take advantage of her before courting her as any good man should. " **Savannah, I cannot believe Ezekiel would do something like this to intentionally** **upset you, but I want you to know that he is will be with your father on the battlefield, and while you are being courageous here at home, I wanted to reveal that I have been in love with you ever since the day I turned eighteen. I decided not to go into the military like most of my family because I wanted to be here for you and-** " Elijah smiled against her finger that was silencing him and he watched as she settled herself sideways across his lap.

Savvy quietly spoke as she silenced Elijah's rambling with her gloved left index finger, " **Eli, you talk too much, but I love you too... I have ever since the day I turned sixteen and laid eyes on you. Ever since my thoughts haven't stopped buzzing with excitement about being with you for the rest of my life.** " Soon enough Savvy watched as Elijah gently moved her hand away from his lips so he was able to press a soft kiss to her own lips softly smiling.

 _take me now, baby, here as I am; hold me close, try and understand... desire is hunger is the fire I breathe; love is a banquet on which we feed_  
 _because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to lust; because the night belongs to lovers, because the night belongs to us_

 **Author's Note:** So, originally I did an upload of the story I wrote, but I did edit things grammar-wise so it sounded better for aestethics and added more content. Hopefully my writing twin will give me something juicy to build off of for Ch. 2/3 ;) As always reviews = 3


End file.
